User blog:Bern Unit/Bern Unit - Ghosts in the Ark
It was quite for a change, the streets in Metropolis were calm for the most part. People were walking in the parks and the sun seemed a little brighter. Bern was out patrolling as he was assigned to due from the Justice League and things seemed to be in order for the most part. He arrived at the massive statue of Superman that the city had put up to honor him and all of his deeds he had done for the city and the planet. Bern hovered there looking at it and wondered how he manages the tasks and challenges he has been faced with. Having been brought into Watchtower he was made aware of some of those battles and tasks, the decisions he has had to make. “How does one balance those?” Bern asked himself. In that thought Bern remembered some of the decisions he has had to make in his own life, though these were not on the global or cosmic scale that the Kryptonian has had to make but nonetheless Bern had had to make decisions in his life that depending on how he chose would affect not only him but others around him. The communicator from the Watchtower snapped him out of his daydream, it was Batman. He was calling for available hands to report to the Watchtower and assist with an issue in the something called the Nexus of Reality. Bern has heard stories of how even Superman has listened when Batman says to do something, so with that he cued up and transported to HQ. Bern looked around at the other people who reported for the briefing on the assignment and not knowing any of them. “You’re going to want to prepare yourself for this, this is not a place to take things lightly”, Batman’s voice was stern, direct and intimidating, just as he probably meant it to be. Making his way into the armory, Bern strapped on some new gear that he felt would better suit him for the challenge ahead. Looking at the other people doing the same he listened to some of the conversations they were having. “Keep your head clear, don’t want to get yourself mixed up again” one person said to another. Other people were commenting on the challenges with time travel and alternates”. Bern was transported to the Nexus with the team and upon arrival was completely overwhelmed with the environment. “Where the hell am I?.....” he thought to himself. But, not being one to back down from a fight, Bern charged in with the rest of them. This is where things got messy for Bern. These aliens were not like Brainiac’s other forces. These things packed a punch; Bern was thrown around and knocked down again and again. “Get up man….get your good for nothing self up” he told himself. Each time he rose to his feet and made it a few more feet farther. While wondering the halls of the Nexus with his team Bern thought he saw a familiar face…someone he didn’t think he should see. “Mir….no…”. He shook his head a little and refocused his eyes. The image was gone and he rejoined the fight. The hordes continued to come at them. Encountering these hordes and these alternate Luthors proved to be a massive challenge for Bern and the group, but knowing that failure was not an option he rose back to his feet and fought on. The mission was complete and he and the group were pulled back from the Nexus. Bern dropped to a knee to collect himself. Breathing heavily, sweaty and dirty Bern rose back to his feet. Upon doing this he was approached by a woman dressed in black and red. She resembled a cat of some sorts and judging by her stride she knew how to handle herself should anyone attempt to stop her from her intended goal at the moment. She spoke to him, “you got a lot of guts there big guy. I’ve been in there before and it’s not easy, regardless of what you are in there for.” She looked at him for a moment “who did you see in there?”. Bern looked at her “what? No one”. He knew it wasn’t true but he was not about to cop to that with anyone just yet. “Oh, Ok, lucky you then”. He looked at the woman who had referred to herself as Treasure Love and as he was coming to know her as the woman who would not take no for an answer''.While Bern was able to see that he was a physically larger presence than this Treasure Love, he wasn’t about to put up much more than mild verbal resistance as he did see how she was managing herself in the Nexus. “Look, I appreciate the pat on the back, really, it’s nice and all but can I help you with something?” Bern, trying not to be rude but was trying to shake off seeing what he felt was a ghost in the Nexus. “We could use a guy like you, I like your guts, you got heart big guy, we could use a little more of that”. Bern looked around “we?? And who might ''WE ''be?” Treasure explained she was part of a group calling themselves Generation -1. A division of the Justice League that assists with larger caliber threats like the Nexus. Bern looked at the woman and said “Look, I think it is nice and all but I am not sure if I am what you call a ''Team Player”, she laughed “Yeah, I have heard that one before, look just come with me and let me help you get yourself together. With that they cued up for teleport to their base of operations and what this Treasure Love referred to as “The Ark”. From there she instructed Bern on where the facilities were and to have a look around, in the mean she stated she was going to discuss some things with the rest of the league admins. Bern made his way through the halls of the base. He began taking in the sites of this placed call “The Ark”. Statues like the one in Metropolis were lining the walls of the different league members and some of their greatest achievements were noted. “Hmm…” he thought to himself as he remembered something similar about groups he was a part of and how they listed their achievements “one more month”, “I made a year”, “This is my first time”. The voices echoed in his thoughts. Bern made his way to the shower room, dropped his gear and stepped under the cold water. Steam rushed up as it hit his heated, rock skinned exterior. Dirt and sweat washed off of him and he closed his eyes trying to still himself from what he saw in the Nexus. Like a tape on replay he just kept seeing her walk by again and again. His heart rate increased, his breathing became quicker and shallower, and steam filled the room as his skin became hotter. In this replay though the figure looked at him and said in a distorted voice “why did you leave me?” Bern’s eyes shot open and his voice let out a thunderous “NO!!!!” Bern collected himself and cleaned himself and his gear off. He continued his self guided tour of the base, making his way to what appeared to be he common and training areas. Bern approached the punching bag and began to lay into it a little, thinking about everything that had occurred in this last year or so. The accident, the bug, losing family and friends, sleeping in a factory, suppressing urges to climb inside a bottle and forget it all and seeing the ghost back there. His punches became a little more forceful and faster, his heart rate climbing again, gritting his teeth under his mask. Harder and harder he hit the bag until he grabbed it and through it down and erupting into flames and accidentally torching the area. Bern did his best to put out the flames as quickly as he could with an available extinguisher. Looking around at some of the burnt equipment he saw Treasure again. He looked at her while he was holding the extinguisher and the smoke emitted from the equipment. “Having a bad day aren’t you?” she said, “yeah, I guess you could say that……Look I’m sorry about your stuff…I can see what I can do about replacing it…”. Treasure said “we can deal with that later, in the mean time you are going to meet with a couple of people here about getting on board with us”. Bern pondered for a moment “But I told you that I am not good with this whole team thing….”. Treasure stopped him “look just come in and introduce yourself, they will do the same and you take it from there, deal?” Bern took a deep breathe “fine..”. Again, not looking to cause much more of scene due to the understanding he had of how this Treasure Love could have easily leveled Bern to the ground and torching their gym. He and Treasure made their way through the halls and into the main hub of the hall. There sat a few individuals at a large circular table and the only thing Bern was able to say was “Oh ok, I am used to sitting in circles with other strangers.” ~To Be Continued~ Category:Blog posts